jack and I
by J.J.darling
Summary: First story. first chapters a bust I promise the second will be better: jack finds out Jamie has an older sister will jack make a new friend will it become more? Sorry I suck at summaries


(A/N) Sorry if this sucks first story ever. I just want to say that and its not a real crossover its just its jack frost and my made up person in like adventure time form like noodle arms and black eyes (black eyes sound creepy if you think about it) anyways I'm sorry I am such a babbler so with out a further ado my story P.S Danny is a girl just In case you got confused hence the name.

Disclaimer: I don't own R.O.T.G nor Adventure time

Danny's POV:

I did what I mostly do in second period. Draw. The weird thing is every time it was the same thing. Weather it was Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny, tooth fairy, even the sand man. But there was one I drew the most it was my favorite so of course I would draw it the most. It was Jack Frost. I don't know why I guess I've been spending to much time with Jamie, my little brother.

Soon winter break was coming up, so I would get to leave this lame boarding school for a while. I was most excited to see my little brother, Jamie and of course Sophie. (my little sister) I haven't got down and dirty with them for months. We love snow ball fights, building forts, and snowmen. Yep we were living the dream.

After a long time in thought, the bell finally rang. The whole class ran out in one sitting. Ignoring the teacher wishing us a nice winter break. As I got into the hall I was confused, everyone was running for the front door. I mean we just left second period. As I watched the big group of teens scramble as if their life depended on it, I saw my best friend. I called her over, she didn't seem to hear me so I yelled louder. That got her. She quickly ran over to me.

"Why haven't you left yet?" she asked me.

"because its only third period, why are YOU leaving Mandy?" I asked puzzled. Mandy was my best friend since the first grade and has been ever since.

"didn't your teachers tell you that we were leaving school early today?" Mandy asked, I just gave her a puzzled look. "Were you drawing in class again? Danny you shouldn't do that your grades are sinking faster than the titanic. You need to focus." I just rolled my eyes and walked off. Her immediately following.

It was silent as we walked to the coffee shop to meet Mandy's boyfriend. Marshall lee. He was tall, pale, and handsome. He won my best friends heart in the seventh grade by singing her a song, they've been together ever since. I'm glad she's happy they're both my best friend.

What felt like forever we finally made it to the coffee shop. It was dark in side thanks to the dim lights. At first it was hard to find Marshall until he waved to us in the corner where we always sit. (and of course us being idiots we didn't think to look back their) we walked over to him and said are hellos.

"So Danny what are you doing for winter break?" Marshall asked one hand around Mandy the other clutching his coffee.

"Oh I'm going back home, see the squirts, and help my mom you know what I do most winters. What about you and Mandy?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. Every winter they would go to New Mexico to beat the cold.

"Marshall and I are thinking about going to Florida this winter." Mandy answered happily. I was taken aback by this. They always go to New Mexico.

"What! Your going to Florida, but you always go to New Mexico ever since the ninth grade." I said, a bit louder no one seemed to notice or care.

"Danny, calm down its not a big deal." he said, I guess he was right it was their trip.

"yeah you're right, well I got to catch a train in an hour bye." I gave them both hugs goodbye and left. As I stepped outside I got three cold breezes right in my face. I chuckled a bit "seems like Jack frost is nipping at my nose." I gave another chuckle as I walked my way to the train station.

Jack Frost POV:

"smart kid." Jack said "Wind take me to Jamie's" the wind did as it was told and took Jack frost at top speed. Jack frost closed his eyes feeling the wind go through his hair, while also making it snow all around him.

After an hour of that jack had finally made it to Jamie's. when Jack got there something was different Jamie wasn't out side like he always was. A tad worried he flew to the window to see Jamie and his family setting the table. But for four? Their was only three in the family (besides their grey hound) Jack gently taped the window to get Jamie. It worked.

Jamie met jack outside. Jack asked Jamie why he had four plates out instead of just three.

"Its for my sister she's coming for winter break!" Jamie said excitedly. Jack was confused

" But Sophie's always here." Jack pointed out. Jamie just giggled

"Not Sophie my older sister her names Danny." he said still giggling. Jack was confused again

"Um last time I checked Danny's a boys name." jack said still very confused. After Jamie started to calm down he finally spoke

"Danny's her nickname, its short for Daniel." Jamie said "she should be here soon do you want to meet her?" he asked jack. Jack bent down to get to Jamie's level jack let out a huff.

" I don't think she's going to see me squirt." jack said with a small smile. Jack knows most people cant see him and after a few years it didn't bother him.

" you haven't met my sister she still believes in it all. The tooth fairy, Santa, even…." jack knew who he was talking. He was talking about pitch. The most evilest dude in the world. Bringing nothing but fear in the world. Suddenly Jack was thrown out of thought by a girl around his age. Jack remembered seeing her at the coffee shop earlier that day. Jamie saw the look on jacks face and turned to see his sister. He ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Jack following (flying) over next to Jamie.

"Danny, I missed you. I want you to meet my best friend jack." Jamie said, pointing next to him. Danny had a confused look on her face. So she most likely couldn't see him.

" Jamie what are you talking about no ones there." she said pointing at jack hitting him in the face.

"ah that hurt!" jack yelled out stepping back. Jack looked at Jamie he looked hurt. (not jacks kind of hurt but it still looked painful)

"you mean you cant see him? You just hit him in the face, Danny I thought you believed in fairy tails? That jack frost." Jamie started to cry.

" I do Jamie, I really do you know that." Danny said going down to his level.

" Than why cant you see him?" Jamie asked, looking right in her eyes " Try… really hard, please." Jamie begged. Danny nodded and closed her eyes. After a few moments she opened her eyes and before her was jack frost.

(A/N) sorry if that totally sucked but it is my first story so of course its going to suck I promise next chapter will be a lot better. And I'll tell you a little secret I've never seen R.O.T.G most of you would think its mad to write a story about something you've never seen but all the best people are mad ;) oh and sorry if this is short ill make the next one longer thank you. Last thing I promise I did all you A.T fans a favor added Marshall, your welcome :D


End file.
